Crossing Cross
by huyutfsakura
Summary: Amu is already in her new middle school and with her guardians friends. Until a certain somebody comes and gives them a list of the High/Middle school dance! When Amu finds out she's with Ikuto she freaks. What will she do?
1. MiddleHigh school dance?

Crossing Cross

Huyu-chan : I'm writing a story I don't know what's it going to be about probably the songs I'm listening to xP anyways on to the story!

Huyu-chan : I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does!

Summary : Amu POV : I was already in Middle School and Kukai and Nagihiko are blasting my ears out, I think they're doing that so I won't even hear anymore! Even though I'm out of that school people still think I'm _cool_ and _spicy_! That's not me anyways. I saw Rima and waved at her. She smiled. "Hey Rima, where are your man slaves?" I giggled out. Kukai stared at both of us and then laughed so did Nagihiko. "Amu! I told you not to talk about them!" she yelled. "Ah, sorry Rima!" I laughed. "Oh, yeah! Amu where's the king?" she pondered. That's right I haven't seen the king all day. Probably just with girls right? That's when I noticed a certain somebody up above. Ikuto. Gosh! I haven't seen him in my old school either. A bunch of girls around him. "Oh Rima! There's the king!" I said. "Hey!" he shouted. We waved at him until he handed us a piece of paper.

Chapter 1 : Middle/High school dance?

Amu POV : It all said the kids in our middle school. Paired up with high school kids. "WHAT!?" We yelled at him. He snickered and said "Look the guardians don't pair up with them!" he laughed. I looked down and it said _Nagihiko and Rima. Kukai and Yaya. Tadase will not attend due to being manager of the dance._ No Amu? "Where's my name!" I wailed. He pointed down and coughed. _Amu and Ikuto._ "What!?" I cried. "Amu! Amu!" Rima slapped me. "Thanks, I guess." I quietly said. This was the worst day ever! I stormed off. It was in 2 days! I don't know what to do!

Ikuto's POV : What am I doing? I asked myself. "Ah! Ikuto!" Highijo said. "Huh? What?" I coughed. "We're paired up with middle kids!" He exclaimed. "What are you so happy about?" I asked him while staring at the sheet of paper that was stapled into the post wall. "I get a rich girl! Her name is Saaya." He shouted. Saaya? I thought. Oh yeah that stupid rich kid always teasing or dueling Amu. Bunch of idiots anyways. Ah! I found my name. _IkutoTsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori. _Amu huh? This is going to be fun I snickered. "Huh what's wrong with you Ikuto?" Highijo asked. "Hm? Nothing nothing at all." I walked away. "See ya!" He said. "See ya." I replied. He really was a friend. I walked out of my high school to be surrounded by girls. "Ikuto!" they wailed. What now? "It must be hard with that middle school kid Amu!" they wailed again. "We'll get rid of her! Then you can dance with us!" they winked. Bunch of idiots. "Whatever." I said walking away. Then I saw a pinkie walking towards me and 'The Girls'. Amu. She noticed me but then Tadase came towards them. Then I was blocked by a girl. Stupid Girls!

END of Chapter 1

Huyu-chan : Ya! Go Amu! Read and Review please!


	2. Day before evening

Crossing Cross

Chapter 2: Day Before Evening

Huyu-chan: Hello! This is the 2nd chapter of Crossing Cross! Enjoy~

Huyu-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does!

(Flash Back)

Amu's POV

This was the worst day ever! I had to be paired up with that perverted cat ear cosplaying guy Ikuto!

(End of Flash Back)

Amu's POV

"Amu-chan! Calm down!" Ran said. "Yeah!" Miki patted Ran. "Come on Amu-chan you can do it!~desu." Suu replied. I guess they were right. It was all fate. Sigh. "Amu-chan?" Kukai asked. Huh? I turned around everybody was behind him. "Are you alright?" they asked. I smiled faintly. I still had my friends by me. "Let's go!" I said happily. They smiled.

Ikuto's POV

Come on. Only 2 more days until I get to tease Amu like crazy. But where was I going to do again? I stared at the ceiling blankly. "Ikuto!" someone nudged me. Highijo. "What's up dude?" he wondered. "Finally got a girlfriend?" he snickered. I felt like everybody just stared at us when he said that. "Um no." I replied. "Aw man come on. Get a girlfriend." He wailed. I only knew 2 reasons why I didn't want one. 1. Was that Utau would kill me and her as well. 2. The only girl I wanted was Amu, but she's too young sad. I was daydreaming again. "IKUTO!" someone called. I heard the door either banged the wall really loudly or the door was knocked down completely. Crap. Utua. "Ikuto I missed you!" she cried while she was practically running down the classroom. I could see Highijo glaring at me and looking at her thinking she's hot. Then he gave me the "Is this your girlfriend?" stare. So did everyone else. I wish this would end and I can dance with Amu. But no.

Amu's POV

Ugh! Today was the worst day this week! "Amu? Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked. Kukai was next to him and was about to say the same thing. "Today sucked." I answered. They gave me the "You sure?" question look. Anyways the dance is in 1 more day. And we're all going to go buy are stuff (Dresses and suits? xP) and Tadase said he would come along too but he doesn't have to. Gosh I wish I wasn't with Ikuto! Anyone else but him! "Amu!" someone cried. Just then I glanced up and a soccer ball came towards me. Oh shoot. I had only seconds of thinking. "Ran! Chara Change!" I shouted to her. I dodged the ball and Kukai hit it safe. "Thanks Ran!" I sighed. "Amu-chi! Are you okay?" Yaya came up to us now and looked sad. "I'm alright." I answered quickly before she cried. (The Evening) I already bought my _cool_ and _spicy_ dress for the dance. It has a black skirt with a black strap short shirt. It was connected with a black belt and had cut arm sleeves as well. I bought a black choker(It was a black ribbon.) I wonder what tomorrow evening will be.

END of Chapter 2.

Huyu-chan: Hi ya! Please R&R! (Read and Review)


	3. Tonight's Tonight

Crossing Cross

Huyu-chan: Hey! 3rd chapter of Crossing Cross Enjoy~

Huyu-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does!

Chapter 3 : Tonight's Tonight

(Flash back)

Amu's POV

I wonder what tomorrow evening will be.

(End of Flash back)

Ikuto's POV

School. I dodged all the girls including Utua for some reason. But she came anyways. "What are you doing Ikuto?" she asked. "Nothing." I replied acting swiftly. "That's right!" she shouted. Huh? I don't get it. But I was saved by the bell. "See ya." I moved forward and dodged her. Highijo was already waiting for me. "Yo! Ikuto!" he yelled. I ran faster towards him until I stopped. The high school was crowded with middle school kids. But behind Highijo was a girl. She wasn't tall but not short. She had brown hair and it curled at the end. She seemed to be blushing because it was either me or Highijo? Anyways, I saw the little kids and high school people getting everything ready in the gym. I noticed a pink haired girl moving towards Highijo. I turned already but spotted her in the corner of my eye. "Highijo, come help. You too Saaya." She spoke coldly. Then she looked up and spoke. "You too Ikuto." Then she was grabbed by that Kiddy king. Of course it was Amu. I wonder what she was called for.

Amu's POV

I saw Ikuto and his friend with Saaya. Of course they weren't working so I talked to them. "Highijo, come help. You too Saaya." I spoke coldly. Then I turned towards Ikuto. "You too Ikuto." I said. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Tadase? "Amu can you come help?" he asked smiling. "Um sure?" I blushed. Ikuto looked awed at it. Then I felt a arm connecting. It was Nagihiko. Next to him was Kukai with Yaya and Rima. They all smiled and we went towards the huge gym. Way bigger than ours by like a lot. I can't wait to see these guys tonight.

Normal POV

They all got dressed and the guardians headed out towards the huge gym. They took their shugo charas just in case Easter was coming along. Amu and Nagihiko went ahead leaving the others getting ready. "So can I dance with you once?" Nagihiko asked. After knowing that Amu's best friend was actually Nagihiko, they got along really well like a couple. "Of course!" Amu said excited. They both laughed and hooked arms like they were actually a couple. Then they heard their names being called. "Amu! Nagihiko!" the rest of the guardians shouted. The two of them laughed and they all entered.

Amu's POV

After we all went in Ikuto and his friend Highijo greeted me with Saaya refusing of course. Ikuto grabbed my hand from the guardians and I waved good-bye. I really wished that Tadase would be dancing with me. I frowned. Then I felt Ikuto's hands moving downwards to my butt. "Hey! Keep your hands up!" I shouted while blushing. "Aw! But Amu-_chi_!" He wined. He's such a pervert I thought. The first dance ended quickly and it was already my dance with Nagihiko. He came towards us and spoke with Ikuto. "Amu and me are dancing now, is that alright?" he asked him. Ikuto of course said "Yeah sure." And walked away towards a group of girls that were now completely surrounding him. At least this time Nagihiko was more of a gentlemen than Ikuto. The dance was slow and easy. Me and Nagihiko laughed and talked throughout the whole dance. The music stopped and we both headed towards the group. "Amu! Nagihiko! X characters and eggs are outside! We have to hurry!" Kukai said. We all ran out.

Tadase's POV

I saw Amu sitting there talking to some girl, probably her new friend. She left than I came in and sat down next to her. She blinked than blushed. She looked like she had longer hair than she did before. Probably she untied it than put it in a ponytail. We just talked for a while than we laughed. _Here's my chance! I can get a kiss from her! _I gave her a sweet smile and she blushed even harder. Then I moved forward, and our lips touched. I could feel them trembling. I wouldn't let go of this kiss.

Ikuto's POV

When I looked over towards Amu's direction I saw Tadase, kissing her firm. I almost shattered the glass cup I was holding until Yoru grabbed it. "Ikuto! Nya~" he spoke hushed. My eyes were torn. My heart was disconnected. Amu, what have you done?

END of Chapter 3

Huyu-chan : Gah! Please don't kill me Amuto fans! See I added a twist x.x Read and Review!


	4. Ending of a new Beginning

Crossing Cross

Huyu-chan: OMG! Sorry I haven't been updating! My recharger broke for the lab top and like yeah…Anyways! This is the last chapter for Crossing Cross and I'm going to take suggestions for a new story! Please help me out! And also there is a sneak peek on my new story called Strawberry Calendars! Summary at the end as well! Enjoy the finaly chapter of Crossing Cross~

Huyu-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does!

Chapter 4 : Ending of a beginning

(Flash Back)

Ikuto's POV

My eyes were torn. My heart was disconnected. Amu, what have you done?

(End of Flash Back)

Ikuto's POV

'Amu' my mind thought. I was crushed! Head to feet. I felt the tears start to form. 'Ikuto don't cry! You're a man for Amu's sake!' I told myself over and over again. "Ikuto…." Yoru said sadly as he looked towards Tadase.(Ew…I have nothing against him but like he ruins Amuto moments. Tadagay.) I felt a pinch on my arm. "Ow." I said softly. It was Nagihiko. "What do you want cross dresser?" I said angrily.( Amu doesn't know yet xD) "Shh!" He cried. "You can have Amu back now." He said softly. 'Wait…What does he mean?' I thought. He just smiled gentle and motioned towards the group of guardians. Tadase wasn't there but Amu was. 'But how?' I groaned. Amu looked up and smiled. 'I don't get it!?' I answered quickly in my head. I looked towards Tadase and he was still holding that '_forever kiss_' of his. A smirk grew big on my face as I laughed gentle to myself. I walked over towards Amu, and we went on a stroll near the amusement park. She giggled quietly to herself, but I could hear her. I reached down towards her face and pressed my lips towards hers. She blushed madly and tried to pull away. But I just wrapped my hands on her lips carrying her upwards in a bridal style. And we sat there for a long time lips pressed together.

END

Huyu-chan: Eh! This chapter is short…Sorry. Needed to make room for my Preview of the new story Strawberry Calendar.

Preview Summary

Ikuto and Amu age : 16

Strawberry Calendars

POV is Ikuto's. Ikuto Tsukiyomi always dreamed of meeting the girl of the cute Strawberry Calendars he buys. It said in bold print that her name was Amu Hinamori. 'Her name was as cute as her appearance' he thought to himself. Until one day, he bumps into a girl with sunglasses and pink hair. 'She looks like Amu!' his mind cried. The girl reached down and put her hands on his shoulders. "Wah! Kawaii! How would you like to be my Kitty-boyfriend?" she cried in excitement. "We are the same age! Don't worry you can live with me!" She spoke excitedly. "My name is Hinamori Amu. What's yours?" she spoke again. 'HINAMORI AMU IS GOING TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?' "T-Tsukiyomi, I-Ikuto." He stuttered. "Great! Now we can live together here's my address." She said as she gave him a piece of paper. "See ya then!" She waved as she walked away into a black car smiling.


End file.
